


The Sausage Thief

by clayray3290



Category: B.A.P, Miss A
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: This was her routine and she needed those sausages to feel energetic on stage.





	

Ten minutes before the start of every Inkigayo, Suzy always went to the SBS convenience store and got herself sausages. Five sausages, to be exact – one for each of the Miss A members and then an extra one that she hid away for herself. This was her routine and she _needed_ those sausages to feel energetic on stage. She would go to the store, say hi to the convenience store ajumma (all of the ajummas recognized her from her sausage purchases), get the sausages, return to the waiting room, and munch on the sausages while the show started. This was a ritual, and she needed it to go exactly as planned, or the magic didn’t work.

Especially today. It was the day of their comeback stage on Inkigayo with “Touch,” and she needed to bring it. The song and the choreo were kinda weird, even she had to admit, and so Miss A needed to pull it off with sheer determined fierceness.

So Suzy strolled along exactly ten minutes before the show, a little thrill flitting about her stomach, which she attributed to hunger for those sausages (it wasn’t nervousness, not by this time, really). She entered the store and made a beeline for where the sausages were.

Usually the convenience store was empty at this time, but on her way to the sausages, she noticed that some guy in a really obviously stage-costume-y bedazzled and bespiked jacket was at the counter. “B.A.P,” Suzy thought in her head and smiled to herself as her identification proved correct with those three letters emblazoned on the right side of the boy’s jacket. She had, of course, been keeping up with all of the new releases and new debuts, and it was impossible to miss B.A.P’s fantastic debut. She was still working on recognizing each individual member, but the group-wide peroxide hair job made it difficult. She could recognize Bang Yonggook and Kim Himchan and Zelo, because they had all done promotions before, but the other three…? She knew that one of them had one of the most gorgeous voices she had ever heard, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember which one that was.

Suzy was still trying to guess which B.A.P member it was when she arrived at the spot where her sausages were supposed to be. They were supposed to be right there, right in front of her, but all she saw was a bare shelf with the tag underneath falsely claiming that sausages were present. She knew what that feeling in her stomach was now – it was a bubbling panic that was about to spew out of her.

She whirled around, not paying any mind to whether her hair was staying in place, and practically ran to the counter. At that point, the B.A.P boy was gathering a humongous pile of foodstuffs into his arms and turning around. He looked up at Suzy, smiled a smile that Suzy couldn’t help but notice was a really great smile, and attempted to give her a bow without dropping anything. Suzy briefly nodded in response – she knew it was rude, but she possessed neither the mental faculties nor the time right now to devote anything more to decorum.

Suzy nearly ran into one of the tables in the store before she rammed into the counter, her elbows in the air and palms slapping the surface. “Ajumma, where are the sausages? Ajumma, you know I need those sausages!”

Suzy vaguely registered the jingle of the bell indicating the door had been opened and closed as the ajumma very calmly said, “There aren’t any more sausages there?” Inside, Suzy wanted to scream, “Of course there aren’t, otherwise I wouldn’t ask!” But, restraining herself and remembering her manners, Suzy attempted to make her voice even, “No, I didn’t see any. Are there any more in the back or something?”

The ajumma was still incredibly serene as she remarked, “That boy that just left must have bought the last of them. Huh. I’m sorry, dear, we don’t have any more.”

Suzy’s panic morphed into fury, and this fury now had a target. That newbie, one of those blonde sextuplets, had taken away her sausages. Which one was he? She needed to hunt him down. Suzy tried to bring forth the image of this boy into her brain. All she could remember was that he had looked so darn _handsome_ even though all he’d been doing was furrowing his brow in concentration to not drop stuff. Stuff that included her sausages! Suzy brought herself back into focus. Suzy tried to recall exactly the turn of events in their brief interaction. What had he done next? He had smiled at her, and that good-looking face had become so so cute...

_Okay, brain, he’s hot, I get it. That doesn’t give him a right to take my sausages!_

Suzy thought to herself. None of these details were in the least useful unless she could get the B.A.P members one-by-one to smile at her so she could see who made her swoon. That was probably not happening, so Suzy urged herself to think, Suzy, think! What was he wearing? That green jacket that was supposed to be all punk and…

At this point, Suzy had turned around and was automatically heading to the door. She was walking along, deep in thought about clues to the sausage thief’s identity. Suzy ran into the same table again, and she yelped as she looked up to glare at the table.

Resting on the table was a solitary sausage. With a little squeak of joy, Suzy reached out both hands and grabbed the sausage, bringing it to her face and examining it closely. It definitely hadn’t been there when she had first bumped into the table; otherwise, she would’ve seen it. But there had been nobody else in the store, so who could have put it on the table?

She picked up the sausage and went to the counter to pay for it, but when the ajumma tried to scan the sausage, the machine emitted a beep that sounded almost annoyed. “It seems that that sausage had already been paid for, honey. The boy from B.A.P must have accidentally left it behind. Just go ahead and take it.”

Suzy slightly opened the wrapper of the sausage as she exited the convenience store, deep in thought. She supposed she ought to feel bad that she was taking the sausage from the B.A.P boy and maybe she ought to return it to him, but it was too late, she was hungry and she was eating the sausage. She had to eat the sausage now or else face sharing the sausage with the other Miss A members, and she was more concerned about her own well-being right now after all that emotional turmoil.

She gritted the sausage in between her teeth and pulled the plastic wrapper completely off. It stuck out like a diving board out of her mouth and she happily chomped on the sausage as she turned the corner. Suzy then caught sight of a bunch of studded jackets, and so, with a little gasp, she hopped back around the corner the way she came.

_Phooey_ , Suzy said to herself. _He’s going to see that I took his sausage. Hopefully they’ll pass soon._

Suzy flattened herself against the wall and listened closely, hoping to hear the sounds of B.A.P leaving. Instead, she heard a voice saying, “One for you, Junhong-ah. And a sausage for you, Jongup-ah. Hyung, here’s a sausage and can you pass that one to Yonggook-hyung? And here you go, Youngjae-yah.”

_Oh no, he’s passing out sausages…He’s going to realize he’s missing one…_

Suzy heard another voice saying wryly, “Daehyun-ah, you don’t have a sausage for yourself? This is new. You eat at every opportunity.”

_So his name is Daehyun. Is he the one with the great voice…?_

The sarcastic boy continued, “You always said that a main vocal needs to eat for his voice to come out properly.”

_Ah. There’s my answer then._

Suzy couldn’t help but peek around the corner to see how Daehyun would respond.

Daehyun shrugged his shoulders clad in spray-painted green leather, and said, “I’ll be fine without one sausage for today.” He turned his head and his eyes ended up right on Suzy’s own eyes. Suzy attempted to muffle her squeak as she whipped back around the corner. So Suzy didn’t see Daehyun’s smile that he had meant for her.

Suzy may not have been able to see Daehyun anymore, but she could still hear him.

“Maybe another singer needs the sausage more than me today.”

Suzy then heard a crew member’s voice ushering B.A.P to get ready. She waited until the sounds of the B.A.P boys faded away and then cautiously looked around the corner again. They were gone.

Suzy finished the sausage and felt much better than previously. She wasn’t worried about the upcoming performance anymore. She had eaten a sausage, and therefore, she knew she was going to rock it. But there was still a sense of nervousness flickering up through her cheeks. What could it be?

_It’s because I only got to eat one sausage and not two. It’s all that Daehyun kid’s fault!_

And maybe, just maybe, her erratic heartbeat was Daehyun’s fault too.


End file.
